


Very charming

by Anonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Selfcest, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex, confusing names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two Ahri's accientally charm each other, and proceed to have sex.Inspired by the animation League of Charms.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Very charming

**Author's Note:**

> I actually know nothing about LoL, I just found the animation and really liked it.
> 
> To clarify things, the two Ahri's will be distinguished by their robe colours, purple and red.  
> The purple Ahri is the "protagonist", as well as the futanari.

As the pink heart bubble hit a purple-clad Ahri, she looked at her aggressor. It was another Ahri, who wore red robes. She noticed how the red impostor's face looked relaxed, which means that she was under a Charm-induced trance. They must've hit each other at the same time. The purple fox soon felt woozy, and realised how cute said enemy was. Her will to fight was quickly replaced by lust, something that was reciprocated by the other Ahri.

The two foxes walked toward each other and dropped on their kness. Ahri was still gazing at her red look-alike. Such pretty eyes. She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. After a brief shock, the second Ahri kissed back, her tongue moving forward to explore the former's mouth. Ahri accepted her into her mouth, the tongues caressing and wrapping together.

Purple Ahri fumbled for a while with the red robes, but eventually got them off, revealing her copy's round breasts. The girls stopped their kissing, still connected by a string of saliva, while the purple disrobed herself as well. Red Ahri placed her hands on the other Ahri's breasts and played with them. She alternated between squeezing them and flicking the nipples. Purple Ahri played with red Ahri's breasts in a similar manner, before moving up to her hair and ears. After scratching behind her ears, she put one hand behind Red's back and one on her breasts, gently lowering her down.

Red Ahri laid down, shifting her legs to lay more comfortably. Purple Ahri crept forward, laying kissed all over Red's belly. She moved down, gave some kisses to the inner thighs, and then moved on to Red's pussy. Her entrance was already glistening wet with arousal, which Ahri used a finger to catch. She put her finger in her mouth and tasted the sweet fluid. Craving more, she went down and licked Red's clit, something that elicited a moan from her. Ahri moved the same finger into her entrance, causing Red to orgasm.   
Ahri completely removed her purple robe, face still in front of Red's pussy and licking her clean.

Red was surprised when she discovered what her purple counterpart revealed. Unlike her, she had a 10-inch cock, which was fully erect. Red couldn't resist herself, she pushed down Purple and took her cock into her mouth. Purple laid on her back, but managed to look up as Red sucked her off. Red managed to force the cock down her throat, gagging due to its girth. She felt with a hand at her now bulging throat. 

Purple Ahri took Red's head and lifted her off her cock. Red understood why and leaned back again. When Purple was ready she pinned Red down by her shoulders and entered Red. The Ahris screamed together in pleasure as they rocked their hips together. Purple felt that she was going to cum, and went faster. Her balls slapped against Red's ass, brushing against her tails. The soft tail sent Purple over the edge as she released into Red. She fell into the latter's body. Laying on her, they shared another kiss.

Suddenly, Ahri felt like she just woke up. She discovered that she was not only naked, but inside an enemy version of her. The other Ahri looked back in shock, and they instantly let go and pulled out. Ahri got her purple robe back on, although her erect cock caused a bulge on it. The other Ahri did the same with a red robe, but Purple could se her own semen running down from underneath. 

The Ahris considered attacking each other again, but both of them were exhausted and uncomfortable. Purple's cock was hard and covered in juices while Red's pussy was still dripping with semen. They glared at each other before turning around and running, silently agreeing on a truce.


End file.
